1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printed circuit boards to be tested must be arranged in an exact and precisely reproducible position underneath the adapter for testing printed circuit boards and in particular it concerns novel arrangements for holding printed circuit boards during testing thereof in most cases has test pins, so that the contact points of the adapter, e.g. the tips of the test pins, exactly meet the associated contact points or test points in the printed circuit board.
An apparatus of the kind described above is the subject of an earlier proposal by the applicant. In this arrangement the printed circuit board is centred at the testing position between frame-shaped guide rails. It is therefore necessary to make the dimensions of the printed circuit boards to be tested reproducibly identical so that they can fit perfectly between the frame-shaped guide rails. The fitting (centering and positioning) of the printed circuit boards to be tested involves a considerable amount of work. The same applies to the exact dimensioning of the frame-shaped guide rails and of the printed circuit boards to be tested. If there is a difference in the fitting tolerances, a fit is not possible or contact difficulties occur as a result both of a non-fitting printed circuit board and of there being too much play.
It has already been suggested on the part of the applicant to place the printed circuit board to be tested at an insertion position away from the testing position and to convey it to the testing position by means of an inclined slide. In this arrangement there is the danger that the printed circuit board may be displaced whilst sliding, which can cause problems when the printed circuit board is received at the testing position.
An object of the invention is to improve the delivery of the printed circuit board in an apparatus of the kind described in the introduction while ensuring that it is simple and convenient to operate.